


Phantom Twilight

by DipperPines320



Category: Danny Phantom, Twilight
Genre: F/M, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DipperPines320/pseuds/DipperPines320
Summary: Edward Anthony Masen, was born in 1901. And in the year 1902 his little brother Danny James Masen was born, he was a bit on the small size because Danny was born prematurely, which is why Edward is so overprotective of him.They were as happy as siblings could be, This changed, however, when he, Edward and his parents became sick with the Spanish Influenza in 1918. His father died in the first wave of the influenza. Edward and Danny's mother later contracted the Spanish Influenza and begged the doctor who was taking care of them, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, to do everything within his power to save her sons. (Elizabeth: "You must do everything in your power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward and little Danny.") Carlisle acted on her wishes when both Edward and Danny were near death themselves. Shortly after Elizabeth died, Carlisle took Edward and Danny from the hospital, and brought them to his house, there Carlisle changed them both into vampires.~More Info inside~
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Danny Fenton & Danny Phantom Clone(s), Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Kudos: 7





	1. Olympic Coven Info

**Author's Note:**

> for those of you about to read this book, keep in mind that this book is for people who are 19+ but because I know that a lot of you guys don't care all I can say is happy reading.

Coven Members:

**Carlisle Cullen:**

Carlisle Cullen was the son of an Anglican pastor. He was born sometime in 1640 in London, during a time of religious and political upheaval. His mother died giving birth to him. Carlisle's father and other pastors led hunts for werewolves, witches, and vampires, claiming that they were attempting to rid the world of evil and sin. Many a time, however, these groups would end up killing innocent citizens. As his father aged, Carlisle took over the raids. He was less at ease about killing as his father was, but he was intelligent enough to find a real coven of vampires inhabiting the sewers of London. Carlisle led the hunt after them, and in the chaos that ensued, he was attacked and left bleeding in the street by a vampire. Knowing what his father would do, Carlisle hid himself in a potato cellar for his painful transformation, emerging three days later as a vampire. Carlisle was repelled and horrified by what he had become, and tried various ways of killing himself, including starvation, drowning, and jumping off cliffs. Eventually he was so desperate for blood that while he was hiding in a cave in a forest he attacked and fed on a herd of passing deer. He found that he could survive off animal blood and he considered this much more humane than drinking the blood of a human, thereby killing them.

_**Extra info on Carlisle:** _

**Species:** Vampire, **Gender:** Male, **Height:** 5'10¼" (films), **Hair color:** Blond, **Eye color:** Blue (human), Gold (vampire), and Black (when thirsty), **Skin color:** Pale, **Born:** 1640; London, England, **Changed:** 1663, **Age when turned:** 23, **Created by:** An ancient vampire living in the sewers of London, **Alias:** Stregone benefico (means: Witch doctor), Dr. Fang (by Jacob Black), Dr. Cullen(by the hospital), **Abilities:** Basic vampire abilities, Exceptional self-control, **Occupation:** Pastor (human life), Student, university teacher and physician (vampire life), **Loyalty:** Olympic coven, Black pack, Uley pack, Denali coven

**Edward Cullen and Danny Cullen:**

Edward Anthony Masen was born on June 20, 1901 in Chicago, Illinois, as well as his younger brother Danny was born on June 21, 1902. They are the only children of Edward and Elizabeth Masen. Their father provided Edward and Danny with many advantages as a successful lawyer, including music and Art lessons, and the opportunity to attend private school; however, Edward, Danny and their father were rather emotionally distant due to their father's busy career that often drew him away from home for business. This absence was made up for by their relationship with their mother; they were the center of her life.

Edward excelled at his studies and became an accomplished pianist, but no matter what he would always found time to spend with his little brother. Danny was unique to say the least, while the rest of his family had bronze colored hair and green eyes, he had hair as black as the midnight sky and eyes as blue as the daytime sky. As they grew older, Danny saw less and less of his brother as Edward had become enamored with the life of a soldier. World war 1 raged during most of their adolescence, and all Edward could do was dream about joining the army as soon as he turned 18, which he reminisced about in Midnight Sun, saying that his love for his mother and younger brother was the only thing that made him reluctant to the thought other than his underage. This changed, however, when he, his little brother, and their parents became sick with the Spanish Influenza in 1918. The boy's father had died in the first wave of the influenza. The boy's mother later contracted the Spanish Influenza and begged the doctor who was taking care of them, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, to do everything in his power to save her sons. (Elizabeth: "You must do everything in your power. What others cannot do, that is what you must for my Edward and little Danny.") Carlisle acted on her wishes when Edward and Danny were near death themselves. Shortly after Elizabeth died; Carlisle took both Edward and Danny from the hospital, brought them both to his house, and there changed them into vampires.

The two brothers formed a deep bond with Carlisle, who had became a father figure to them, gaining Edward and Danny's trust and love the way their natural father never had. It was Carlisle who first realized Edward's telepathic abilities; he noticed Edward answering questions that Carlisle had not asked aloud. Edward had always had a knack for reading people; after his transformation, this ability blossomed into a true psychic talent. Another thing that Carlisle realized was that Danny had the ability to not one ability but two, which were telekinesis and phasing, Carlisle found out about the last one when Danny accidentally phased through the wall he was leaning on. In 1921, the boys gained a mother when Carlisle changed Esme into a vampire to save her life after her suicide attempt. Edward and Danny were still young enough to appreciate a mother's care, and Esme gave it to them.

Edward did have a rebellious period at the beginning of his vampire life and left Carlisle, Danny, and Esme in 1927. During his lone time, he used his mind reading ability to attack the worst people of society, thinking that, as long as he was serving justice, it would not matter that he was feeding on humans. His first victim was Esme's abusive ex-husband, Charles Evenson. A few years later, he regretted this decision and returned to his younger brother and there rest of Carlisle's family and back to the diet of animal blood in 1931.

**_Extra info on Edward : _ **

**Born:** June 20, 1901; Chicago, Illinois, **Changed:** September 1918, **Age when turned:** 17, **Created by:** Carlisle Cullen, **Alias:** Edward Anthony Masen, Jr. (birth name), Cullen (by Mike Newton and Bella Swan), Mr. Edward (by J. Jenks), the hair (by Jessica Stanley), **Species:** Vampire, **Gender:** Male, Height: 6'2'' (186cm), **Hair color:** Bronze, Brown (Breaking Dawn movies), **Eye color:** Green (human), Red (newborn vampire, also when he drank human blood), Gold (vampire), Black (when thirsty as a vampire), **Skin color:** pale, **Abilities:** Basic vampire abilities, Improved speed, Exceptional self-control, **Special abilities:** Telepathy, **Occupation:** Student, **Loyalty:** Olympic coven, Black pack, Uley pack, Denali coven

_**Extra info on Danny:** _

**Born:** June 21, 1902; Chicago, Illinois, **Changed:** September 1918, **Age when turned:** 16, **Created by:** Carlisle Cullen, **Alias:** Danny Nickolas Masen (birth name), Dan (by Mike Newton), Daniel (by J. Jenks), Hunter (by Phantom), **Species:** Vampire, **Gender:** Male, **Height:** 5'4'', **Hair color:** Midnight Black, **Eye color:** bright blue (human), Red (newborn vampire), Blue (vampire), Black (when thirsty as a vampire), **Skin color:** Ghostly pale, **Abilities:** Basic vampire abilities, Speed, Exceptional self-control, **Special abilities:** telekinesis and phasing, **Occupation:** Student, **Loyalty:** Olympic coven, Black pack, Uley pack, Denali coven

**Esme Cullen:**

Esme Anne Platt was born in 1895. She grew up on a farm on the outskirts of Columbus, Ohio, where she had a very happy childhood. As a teenager, her playful, mischievous nature often got her into trouble. At the age of 16, she fell out of a tree, and broke her leg. Since the local doctor was out of town, she was treated by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He moved out of town not long after that, but Esme never forgot the kind doctor with whom she had gotten along with so well. Initially wanting to move west to become a school teacher, she was pressured by her parents to stay and marry. At the age of 22, in an attempt to please her parents, she married Charles Evenson, but she soon realized that Charles was an abusive man. Her family urged her to keep quiet about the abuse, and Esme had no choice but to endure it. Much to her relief, her husband was drafted during World War I, finally giving her some peace.

Esme enjoyed a happy period of time while Charles was away, but when Charles returned in 1919, his abusive persona resurrected. Sometime after his return, Esme found out that she was pregnant. Not wanting her child to grow up in such a dangerous environment, she ran away to live with her cousin in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. When Charles found her whereabouts, she fled again, this time to Ashland, and posed as a war widow. In order to support herself, she became a school teacher, temporarily fulfilling her childhood dream. The child was born in 1921, only to die from lung fever 2 days later. Esme was devastated, and felt that she no longer had any reason to live, as she attempted suicide by jumping off a cliff. When she was found, her condition was so bad, that they didn't even attempt to revive her. She was immediately brought to the morgue, although her heart was still beating faintly. Dr. Cullen was working in the area at the time, and recognized her as the happy, beautiful young girl that he treated 10 years earlier. Esme regained consciousness in excruciating pain, but she was happy to see Carlisle again. In order to save her life, Carlisle decided to change her into a vampire.

When Esme first awakened from her transformation, Carlisle explained what happened and that he turned her into a vampire in order to save her life. Much to his surprise, Esme was not upset with his act, and she easily accepted her new life. Esme and Carlisle later fell in love and got married. The real challenge for her was the blood lust, and she lost control of her thirst a few times.

_**Extra info on Esme:** _

**Born:** 1895; Columbus, Ohio, **Changed:** 1921, **Age when turned:** 26, **Created by:** Carlisle Cullen, **Alias:** Esme Anne Platt (birth name), **Species:** Vampire, **Gender:** Female, **Height:** 5'6'' (168com), **Hair color:** Caramel, Brown with caramel hints (New Moon film), Dark brown (Eclipse and Breaking Dawn films), **Eye color:** Brown (human), Gold (vampire), Black (thirsty as a vampire), **Skin color:** Pale, **Abilities:** Basic vampire abilities, Self- control, **Occupation:** Teacher (human life), Student and architect (vampire life), **Loyalty:** Olympic coven, Black pack, Uley pack, Denali coven

**Rosalie Hale:**

Rosalie Lillian Hale was born in Rochester, New York, in early 1915; she had two younger brothers, a housewife for a mother, and her father worked at a bank. Her father's job helped keep the family wealthy during the Great Depression. She was born beautiful and constantly praised, making her vain and self-centered as a result. Her parents took pride in her looks, which she enjoyed. She also enjoyed her father's pleasure in buying her beautiful clothes, her girlfriends' envy, and the admiration of every man she passed. The result of all this attention was that Rosalie tended to be self-absorbed, shallow, and materialistic. However, unlike her social-climbing parents, who always wanted more out of life despite their already elevated status, Rosalie was just happy in the knowledge that she was Rosalie Hale, and that she was very beautiful. She was, however, bothered by the superior beauty of the members of the Cullen family: Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Danny, but because she hardly saw them, she did not let that get the better of her.

One day, Rosalie's mother had her dress up to deliver her father's forgotten lunch to his job, in the hopes that the son of the bank's owner would take notice of Rosalie, and it worked. Royce King II sent roses to Rosalie and, after making a comment that her eyes were like violets, Rosalie began receiving them, too. Their relationship was solely based on physical attraction, as Royce was often too busy at the bank. They became engaged and one week before the wedding, Rosalie visited her good friend Vera, who Rosalie envied for her baby boy. At one point, when Vera's husband kissed her, Rosalie finally noticed the lack of love in her relationship with Royce that was so obvious in Vera's. While walking home, shaken by her thoughts about her loveless relationship, Rosalie stumbled across her drunken fiance and his equally drunk friends; Royce bragged about his fiance's beauty which eventually led to Rosalie being brutally gang-raped and beaten before being left in the street to die.

Rosalie was found by Carlisle, the scent of blood having attracted him to the dying girl. He carried her to a room where he turned her into a vampire, worsening the pain she was already in. She awoke to the voices of the Cullens arguing with Carlisle about him saving Rosalie. Edward was unhappy with the idea that Carlisle had changed her in the hopes that she could be his mate: Rosalie was furious at Edward's rejection, even despite her own lack of feelings for him as well. Her vanity still needed feeding and she was surprised and hurt that Edward wasn't attracted to her. Upon seeing her reflection, Rosalie's unhappy mood increased with her now improved vampiric beauty, because it meant she was no longer human. Rosalie soon avenged her death by killing Royce's friends one at a time. Having saved Royce for last, Rosalie donned a bridal gown for dramatic effect and found him locked in a windowless room with a thick, vault-like door guarded by two men. Killing the guards, Rosalie entered the room where she tortured Royce to death. Though she killed seven men, she was very careful to not spill even the smallest drop of their blood, knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist and repulsed by the idea of having any part of them inside her. After her revenge, Rosalie begrudgingly joined the Cullen family. Carlisle had intended for Edward and Rosalie to be like he and Esme were, but Edward only loved Rosalie as a sister just like Danny had.

_**Extra info on Rosalie:** _

**Born:** 1915; Rochester, New York, **Changed:** April 1933, **Age when turned:** 18, **Created by:** Carlisle Cullen, **Alias:** Rose (by the Cullen family), Kitty (by Carlisle Cullen), Babe (by Emmett Cullen), Blondie (by Jacob Black), Ice Cold Barbie (by Jacob Black), Sleeping Beauty (by Jacob Black), Beauty Queen (by Jacob Black), Angel (by Emmett Cullen), **Species:** Vampire, **Gender:** Female, **Height:** 5'5'' (166 cm), **Hair color:** Pale blond, **Eye color:** Brown (human), Crimson (newborn vampire), Gold (vampire), Black (when thirsty), **Skin color:** Pale, **Abilities:** Basic vampire abilities, Enhanced beauty, Self-control, **Occupation:** High school and college student, **Loyalty:** Olympic coven, Black pack, Uley pack, Denali coven

**Emmett Cullen:**

Emmett McCarty was born in 1915 and grew up in the small town of Gatlinburg, Tennessee, as part of a large Scotch-Irish family. He had what his parents considered a wild adolescence, never one to worry about consequences and preferring to gamble, drink, and womanize. However, he was a loving child of his family who always kept them supplied with game. He worked on the railroad with his older brothers in Gatlinburg, while his younger 14 year old sister would help their mother with housework.

Emmett was changed into a vampire by Carlisle Cullen in 1935; two years after Rosalie Hale had been changed. When Rosalie came across him, Emmett was being mauled by a black bear in the mountains of Tennessee. He had nearly died from the attack, but Rosalie saved him and carried him over a hundred miles back to Carlisle. Danny was still hadn't got use to the smell of human blood so he and Edward were away from the house so he wouldn't loss control. Rosalie was also noted saying that it took nearly all her strength not to kill him. She also said that she brought him to Carlisle so that he, with his stronger endurance to human blood, could save Emmett; being afraid that she would kill him instead. Emmett describes this experience as "being saved by an angel who brought him to God". Many years later, Rosalie confessed to Bella that she saved Emmett from dying because of his innocent look, dimples, and curly hair that reminded her of her best friend Vera's child, Henry, and that ever since the day she saw the baby she always wanted a child of her own just like him. While going through the change, Carlisle attempted to inject painkillers into his system to numb the pain, but the venom burned it out before it could spread.

After his painful transformation, Rosalie and Carlisle explained to Emmett that he was a vampire. This did not upset him, however, like Rosalie and Carlisle had thought it would. He put in his own words, "Hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you."

As he still cared for his natural family and knew that he could no longer go back, he had Edward prepare a bag of fortune in the hope of easing their pain over losing a hardworking son and personally left it on the porch. He hadn't looked back since then. He did, however, initially have trouble adjusting to the Cullens' rule of only feeding on animals, and has tasted human blood on several occasions. The Cullens were forced to move around for this reason. He had even run into two strangers whose blood appealed to him like Bella's to Edward, causing him to lose control instantly. In 1937, while living in Forks, Emmett's family came across a pack of shape-shifters and made a treaty for a peaceful resolve; from then on, Emmett and his entire family were forbidden to ever bite humans.

_**Extra info on Emmett:** _

**Born:** 1915; Gatlinburg, Tennessee, **Changed:** 1935, **Age when turned:** 20, **Created by:** Carlisle Cullen, **Alias:** Emmett McCarty (birth name), Em (by the Cullens), Monkey Man (by Rosalie Hale), Strong man (by Danny Cullen and Phantom Hale), **Species:** Vampire, **Gender:** Male, **Height:** 6'1'' (film), **Hair color:** Black, **Eye color:** Blue (human), Gold (vampire), Black (thirsty as a vampire), **Skin color:** Pale, **Abilities:** Basic vampire abilities, Advanced strength, Self-control, **Occupation:** Hunter and woodsman (Human life), High school and college student (Vampire life), **Loyalty:** Olympic coven, Black pack, Uley pack, Denali coven

**Alice Cullen:**

Alice was born into a middle-class home in Biloxi, Mississippi, in 1901. Her father was a jeweler and a pearl trader. Alice's mother tended to their home because her father traveled often. Alice was prone to having premonitions of the future since she was a child, though they weren't always correct. Though she rarely spoke of her power, people in town talked a lot during her adolescent years. On two occasions, she tried to warn a friend and a cousin with her unfortunate predictions, but they refused to listen and when the predictions came true, she was blamed for cursing them, earning her the epithets of "witch" and "changeling" from the townsfolk.

Alice had a horrifying vision of her mother being murdered by a stranger and tried to warn her about it. Though she believed her, her father did not. After months of precautions with nothing serious happening, her mother put her guard down, and was eventually killed. While Alice saw it happen and tried to explained that it was murder, it was declared accidental and her father silenced her.

Within six months, her father remarried a blonde Yankee from Illinois whose father was a promising customer. Alice's stepmother treated her coldly while making a pet of her sister. Alice suspected that the marriage and her mother's murder were all planned and carried out by her stepmother. Her father raged at her for suggesting ill of his new wife.

Then, Alice had a vision of her father and her mother's killer planning to kill her, revealing the true face of her father. She tried to hide in her closest relatives' house, but they drove her away as they still blamed her for the death of their son. Alice then rushed to the town's marshal, but her father was already one step ahead of her. He told the townsfolk that his daughter had gone mad, and had her trapped in a mental asylum two counties away.

While in the asylum, her head was shaved during the threat of typhoid outbreak. She also endured electroshock therapy which rendered her with total amnesia, but it also restored her naturally cheerful and humorous self. A vampire who worked at the asylum befriended Alice and treated her like a daughter. He also frequently visited her with objects hidden in his hands to test her powers, and shielded her from other horrifying treatments as best as he was able.

One day, Alice had a vision of a powerful tracker named James coming after her, which occurred the moment he caught her faint scent. She informed the vampire of this, and he planned to escape with her, but Alice still saw James catching up to her, and every option he offered her ended the same way. When he decided to change her, Alice saw that this would be very close, and they might not have enough time. The vampire immediately bit her, took her away and went to distract James, sacrificing himself in the process. When James finally found her, her blood was already fully turned and he decided to let her live a savaged existence to see how she might turn out in the future. When she woke up, the pain of the venom erased all of her memories, just like the shocking treatments did. But her premonitions were also intensified and her first vision was of Jasper Whitlock becoming her mate, as well as his younger brother Phantom becoming Danny's mate and of a happy future with the rest of the Cullen family.

In 1948, she waited for them to arrive at an empty diner in Philadelphia; by now her self-control was comparable to the Cullens. She was very excited when the two brothers finally arrived, and Jasper reciprocated her feelings very quickly. In 1950, they joined the Cullens' coven. Danny and Phantom hit it off vary quickly and got married a short time after along with Alice and Jasper. Alice had started using the surname 'Cullen', while Jasper and Phantom adapted to the surname 'Hale' to ease some of the confusion and gossip they cause to the humans around them.

Alice had come to love everyone in her adopted family, but grew increasingly fond of Edward, Danny, and Phantom who understood the burden of her supernatural talent. Sometime after joining the family, she attended several high schools and colleges and earned degrees in fashion design and international business.

_**Extra info on Alice:** _

**Born:** 1901; Biloxi, Mississippi, **Changed:** 1920, **Age when turned:** 19, **Created by:** Unnamed staff member from the asylum, **Alias:** Mary Alice Brandon (birth name), Alice Brandon, Shortie (by Jacob Black), Little Freak (by Edward Cullen), Frightening Little Monster (by Jasper Hale), Psychic (by Jacob Black), Tiny Black Haired Girl (by Bree Tanner), Little Pixie (by Phantom Hale and Danny Cullen), **Species:** Vampire, **Gender:** Female, **Height:** 5'5'' (165 cm) (film), **Hair color:** Dark brown (films), **Eye color:** Dark brown (human), Gold (vampire), Black (when thirsty as a vampire), **Skin color:** Pale, **Abilities:** Basic vampire abilities, Enhanced agility, Self-control, **Special abilities:** Subjective precognition, **Occupation:** High school and college student, **Loyalty:** Olympic coven, Black pack, Uley pack, Denali coven

**Jasper and Phantom Hale:**

Jasper and Phantom Whitlock joined the Confederate Army before they both turned 17and 16, Jasper using his way of persuasion. In the following 2 years, he and his brother were promoted to major in the army and became the youngest major in Texas. After evacuating women and children, he and Phantom rode on their way back to Galveston the brothers met the vampires, Maria, Lucy and Nettie, who had recently lost their respective territories to other covens. Maria knew from their suit that they were in the military and changed them both into a vampire in hopes of utilizing their training and experience to create an efficient army. Jasper, Phantom and other newborns helped Maria reclaim her territory and later claim dominance over others. Nettie and Lucy gained territories of their own, but when they tried to rebel against Maria, Jasper sensed their malevolent emotions and teamed up with Maria to kill them. Jasper and Maria seemingly shared a short romantic relationship but she never got over her deceased mate. When he became a vampire, he gained the ability to feel and manipulate people's emotions, while his younger brother gained the ability to control people's mind and create force field to protect himself which was very useful in controlling and dealing with the younger newborns. Jasper and Phantom commanded Maria's newborn army that participated in the Southern vampire wars. Since Maria wouldn't keep vampires after the first year of their transformations, it was the brother's responsibility to disposing of them, something Jasper felt remorseful of because he could feel their pain when he killed them just as much as he could feel the pain of his human victims. But it hurt him more because Phantom could control their mind it would cause Phantom great pain when ever Jasper would kill the disobedient newborns cause he had to keep them still at all times. Overtime, the pain and cruelty of such existence depressed him to no end. While in the army, he and his brother befriended a newborn named Peter, whom Jasper had to persuaded Maria to keep because of his advanced combat skills and kindred spirit.

When Peter ran off with Charlotte, a newborn that they were supposed to kill, Jasper and phantom allowed them to escape. After this incident, Maria's feelings for Jasper changed: Jasper could sense how fearful—and somewhat mistrustful—she was toward him as well as his brother, and knew that she would plot a way to destroy them both. Jasper with Phantom's help began planning how to destroy her first, despite their reluctance to the idea of destroying the one person who mattered to the both of them, but their years in the coven had affected them so deeply that they almost became a savage.

In 1938, Peter came back and told Jasper about the way vampires could coexist up North. Both he and his brother immediately left Maria and her coven to join Peter and Charlotte. However, Jasper did not find peace, since he could still feel the emotions of his human victims, which deeply depressed him. Eventually, he left Charlotte and Peter. Jasper had tried to get Phantom to stay since he wasn't having a hard time like he was, but his younger brother refused to leave his side. Jasper tried to kill less often, but the thirst always grew overwhelming, Phantom saw this and knew that they need help.

In 1948 help had came, he and Jasper ran into a diner in Philadelphia and met Alice Cullen. At first, Jasper was puzzled by her happy behavior around him, but nevertheless, her joyful emotions impacted him greatly it made Phantom happy as well. As it turned out, she had been waiting for them. When she held out her hand, Jasper took it, and felt an unfamiliar emotion for the first time: hope.

She also told the two of them about the ability to survive off of animal blood instead of human blood, as well as their future with Carlisle Cullen, Phantom's mate and the rest of the Cullen family. Jasper and Phantom didn't know such a thing could exist but they followed her. With the help of Alice's 'sight', they searched for the Cullens, and in the meantime, learned to adjust to 'vegetarianism'. Finally, they located the family in 1950 and quickly joined them. Sometime after that, by Carlisle's suggestion, he and Alice married alongside his brother and his mate; due to their physical similarities, Jasper and Phantom changed their surname to that of their adoptive sister Rosalie's, and occasionally Jasper poses as her twin while Phantom was the younger brother of the two. Out of the whole coven, Jasper was having hardest time being around humans, due to his unrestrained upbringing as a young vampire in a violent army environment. Phantom was having that issue since Maria had him stay at the camp and made sure he went no were near the war zone. Jasper was not taught to control or how to regulate his blood lust, and this imperfection continues throughout the next 50 years, leading him to burden himself with the mentality of feeling weak by not being able to possess the same level of restraint as the rest of his family.

Maria had sought them out when they were in Calgary. The encounter prompted the family to move again, and Jasper politely asked Maria to keep her distance, because he and his brother had no interest in rejoining her coven and lifestyle.

Throughout their time with the Cullens, the brothers have attended high school and university many times, Jasper earned degrees in history and philosophy. While Phantom earned degrees in space and science

Sometime in the 1980s, Jasper started doing business with a lawyer who forged illegal documents to help provide his family with new identity certificates. After the lawyer retired, his apprentice, J. Jenks, took over.

_**Extra info on Jasper:** _

**Born:** 1844; Houston, Texas, **Changed:** 1863, **Age when turned:** 19, **Created by:** Maria, **Alias:** Jasper Whitlock (birth name), Jazz (by the Cullens), Mr. Jasper (by J. Jenks), Jasper Cullen (by Sam Uley), **Species:** Vampire, **Gender:** Male, **Height:** 6'3'', **Hair color:** Honey blond, **Eye color:** Brown (human), Red (newborn vampire and his time in the Mexican coven), Gold (vegetarian vampire), Black (thirsty as a vampire), **Skin color:** Pale, **Abilities:** Basic vampire abilities, Self-control, **Special abilities:** Pathokinesis, **Occupation:** Soldier, and late Major of Confederate Army (human life), Second-in-command of the Mexican coven (vampire life), High school and college student (vampire life), **Loyalty:** Olympic coven, Denali coven, Black pack, Uley pack, Mexican coven, Confederate Army (as a human)

_**Extra info on Phantom:** _

**Born:** May, 4, 1844; Houston, Texas, **Changed:** 1863, **Age when turned:** 18, **Created by:** Maria, **Alias:** Phantom Whitlock (birth name), Tom (by the Cullen), Spirit (by Danny Cullen), Poltergeist (by Jacob Black), **Species:** Vampire, **Gender:** Male, **Height:** 6'5'', **Hair color:** Bleach White, **Eye color:** Dark Green (human), Light Green (vegetarian vampire), Red (newborn vampire and his time in the Mexican coven), Black (thirsty as vampire), **Skin pale:** Pale, **Abilities:** Basic vampire abilities, Self-control, **Special abilities:** Mind control, Force field, **Occupation:** Soldier, and late Major of Confederate Army alongside Jasper (human life), Third-in-command of the Mexican coven (vampire life), High school and college student (vampire life), **Loyalty:** Olympic coven, Denali coven, Black pack, Uley pack, Mexican coven, Confederate Army (as a human)


	2. The Olympic coven return to Forks, Washington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been thirteen years since the Cullens have been to Forks, and now their back.

**_ Spring, 2003 _ **

It's been almost seventy years since the Cullen family have been in Forks, Washington. 

They first arrived in the year 1936, at the time it was only five Cullen members; Carlisle Cullen, Edward Cullen, Danny Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Esme Cullen, and Rosalie Hale. 

While they where out hunting one evening, they came across three Native Americans. Ephraim Black, Levi Uley and Quil Ateara II, they were shape-shifters of the Quileute tribe. Carlisle had no desire to kill the wolves even through they would be outnumbered by his coven, so instead Carlisle offers the Alpha wolf Ephraim Black that a treaty be made between the coven and pack. 

Ephraim believed Carlisle was making a genuine offer, Ephraim insisted on two main point to the treaty: The Vampires could not injure any humans (either by hunting them for food or by transforming them into vampires, as the Quileutes viewed this transformation as equal to murder), and the vampires were never to trespass on Quileute land. Carlisle agreed to these terms and proposed adding the concept of mutual secrecy: The Quileutes would not be able to tell anyone the true nature of the Cullens, and vice versa.

With the chef in agreement, they worked out the boundary lines for their respective lands. The Quileute territory covered all of the reservation, plus some of the land that had traditionally belonged to the Hohs and the Makahs. In some places, the boundary line followed the main road, now Highway 101, but in others it followed the old tribal lines. In turn, the shape-shifters would not cross into Cullen land. The town of Forks, along with a few other surrounding towns, and the highway were "truce areas" where both the Quileute shape-shifters and the Cullens were allowed to venture.

And that was the end of it, the Cullen clan moved away for thirteen years.

Now the year was 2003, and they have returned. Carlisle works as a doctor at Forks Hospital, while Esme works as a elementary teacher in order to help them blend in more with the humans. Edward, Danny, Phantom, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie go to Forks High to give them more of the appearance that they were human.

This is were our story starts, it's the first day of school for the Cullen/Hale's again.

It was a gloomy and gray Monday morning in the small town of Forks and deep in the forest was a large, graceful house, rectangular and well-proportioned, painted a faded white. The southern wall is almost entirely made of glass, with a view of the Calawah river; it is equipped with a steel shutter to protect the Cullens from an attack.

The house is over 100 years old and was restored by Esme. It is three stories tall, with a deep porch that wraps around the front of the house and painted white.

The inside of the first story is open and bright, with few internal walls, with a wide central staircase to the left and a raised area with a grand piano in the center to the right as well as a rarely used dining room and kitchen. Behind the stairs is the office of C.E.E. Inc., the Cullens' personal company, where they manage all of their business dealings.

On the second floor, was Rosalie and Emmett's room which was at the top of the staircase. Moving around clock-wise is Jasper and Phantom's study, Alice and Jasper's room with an attached closet larger than the room itself. Carlisle's office is next, with an area inside for Esme's study and Carlisle's personal library. 

The third floor held Carlisle and Esme's room which is also at the top of the staircase. Edward's room is facing south. The remainder of the third floor is called the library and is used for any technically illegal activity, such as forging birth certificates and hacking into computer systems in order to maintain the various identities needed to live unnoticed in human society.

Phantom and Danny's room was in the attic, even though they love their family with all their frozen heart, it was nice to just have some alone time together. The attic is in no means small and cramped, the room was painted a bright blue with green swirls, they had a large dark brown dresser a blue sofa up against the right side of the wall it was right next to their bay window. On the left side of the room was a large king sized bed that had white blankets and black, gray and white pillows. All in all the bedroom was a perfected blend of the two of them, now they didn't need the bed as vampires don't sleep, but it doesn't mean they don't use the bed for other things since sleep is out of the question *Hint, hint*

Anyways, it was a quarter to seven and everyone was already for today's events. Carlisle and Esme had already left so it was just the teens home at the moment.

They were all hanging out in the living room waiting for the time to go by. Emmett and Jasper were playing a video game, Alice and Rosalie were reading and looking through a fashion magazine, Edward was playing the piano and Danny and Phantom were cuddling together in a love seat reading a book.

It was a nice peaceful morning... well as peaceful it can be with two vampires playing a video game that is.

"Prepare to lose little brother, cause I'm gonna win this thing!" Emmett yelled out happily, Danny looked up from his lovers shoulders to see the out come the game even though he already knew who would win it was still fun to watch.

Jasper said nothing focusing on the game at hand, the game was coming to an end and by then Rosalie, Alice, Edward and Phantom were also watching the outcome of the race.

** Player Two Win! **

Emmett was in shock, Jasper had a smug look on his, Alice and Rosalie were silently laughing, Edward, Phantom and Danny just smirked at their fallen Brother.

When Emmett final came to Jasper had gotten and was making his way to the garage.

"Hey wait a minute! I demand a rematch Jasper!" Phantom lot out semi deep laugh, he closed the book he and Danny were reading and stood up with Danny before also making his way to the garage with everyone else.

"Come on Emmett, you can vs my brother after school." With a heavy sigh Emmett put the control down and walked to the garage as well.

Danny silently walked behind Phantom and wrapped his arms around his mates chest while resting his head on his back.

"Spirit, do you think this school with be like all the others when they find out about the two of us?" Phantom understood Danny's worry, for years every school they went to had a deep hatred towards same sex couples anyone who was found out to be one were instantly outcasted from the rest society. This was very hard on Danny, who had a soul of gold and couldn't see the bad in anything save for the Volturi.

Phantom tried his best to keep all of the hateful comments away from Danny, but it wasn't enough as Danny still heard them and no matter what school they go to it seemed to follow them like the plague. Phantom just hope that Forks high would be different, lifting up his right hand he placed it on top of Danny's.

"No matter what happens I'll keep you safe, my little hunter. I promise." Phantom turned around and lifted Danny's head up, light green eyes stared deep into Danny's blue eyes. Leaning down Phantom gave Danny a deep heated kiss in which he returned full heartedly, after a minute Danny pulled away reluctantly; "Come on the others are waiting." 

With that the two remaining Cullens made their way to the garage to meet the rest of the siblings and head to school.

**_ Forks High School, 6:58 AM _ **

Forks high is on South Spartan Avenue in the town of Forks, Washington, the serves grades nine to twelve. The school is described as a collection of matching buildings, built with maroon-colored bricks and surrounded by trees and shrubs.

It was 6:59 and the school parking lot was already packed full of students, they were all chatting amongst themselves when a silver Volvo C30, a gray Jeep Wrangler and a dark blue Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 pulled up into the parking lot.

Nobody moved or said a word as they watched all three cars park in the back of the lot. The air was so tense you could cut it with a butter knife, final all three engines shut off and the first one out was Edward, he was wearing a white shirt with a black jean jacket, blue jeans and a pair of black converse.

Coming out form the Jeep was Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice.

Emmett was sporting a black muscle shirt and black lather jacket with dark blue jeans and white sneakers.

Jasper had on a blue long sleeved flannel with light gray pants and black sneaker.

Alice and Rosalie were both wearing dresses, but Rosalie was wearing a short bright blue sundress with a small white jacket and light brown knee high boots and Alice was in a short white floral dress with a black belt around the wast and black flats.

Phantom existed from the Mustang in a green flannel shirt, light blue jeans and gray converse. He walked over to the passenger side of the vehicle and opened it for Danny to step out.

Danny wore a blue T-shirt with a black flannel tied around his waist and green sneakers. 

Nobody said a word as the seven new teens made their way inside the school, once they walked through the front doors everyone in the parking lot grew into discussion about the new kids. A lot of the females of the school were each deciding which of the new guys would go out with them while the male population were wondering which of the two new girls would go out with them.

** _~First Period, Trigonometry and Calculus (mathematics)~_ **

Three out of the seven Cullens made their way to their first class of the day, when they had reach their destination they were greeted by their homeroom teacher Mr. Varner.

"Good morning gentlemen, my name is Mr. Varner and I'll be your homeroom teacher for your first semester here. Now because you guys are new, we didn't have time to put you into the attendance yet. If I may have your first and last name to put down on my attendance sheet that would be great." 

"Edward Cullen."

"Daniel Cullen."

"Phantom Hale."

Mr. Varner nodded to the three boy before writing their names down on the attendance sheet, once he was sure the names were spelt correctly he lead them into the room and told them to find a seat as class was about to being.

Phantom and Danny took two seats in back while Edward sat in the front corner of the room. 

When class began, they noticed rather quickly that everyone in the room would either give them sideways glances every now and then while the remainder of the class would stare at them in pure fascination.

"-then you take the derivatives of the following functions to... well since no one seems to be paying attention it must mean you all know the answer to the problems on the bored right." 

No one made a move to speak, Mr. Varner looked around the room before his eyes settled on Danny.

"Mr. Cullen, please come up and solve the problem." Everyone's eyes where all watching as Danny made his way to the front of the room, Mr. Varner gave Danny the chuck and gave him a small smile.

"It's okay if you don't get them right on the first try."

With a nod Danny proceeded to solve the problems.

**_1\. y' = 3cos x - sec2 x 2. y' = -4 cos x sin x_ **

**_3\. y' = -4 tan sec2 x 4. y' = -2sin x cos x_ **

**_5\. y' =-csc x cot x 6. y' = -2sin x cos x_ **

**_7\. y' = 3x2 tan x + x3 sec2 x 8. y = -x + 2/A_ **

Danny put down the chuck and started to make his way back to his seat, the class and the teacher including were all left speechless. Edward gave his little brother a smile noticed smile once he walked passed him, and when Danny took his seat once again Phantom looked at him with one eyebrow and a smirk on his face, all did was shrug his shoulders in response. 

The rest of the day continued the same with of the Cullens/Hales, the teachers would call them up and they would render their whole class speechless in a matter of seconds.

Other then that, their day was pretty much boring... until lunch that is.

**_ ~Cafetiere~ _ **

Now the Cullens don't need to eat, being vampires and all. But it does help them blend in more if they make everyone believe that they do eat by buying their lunches like everyone else in the school.

When they got to the Cafetiere doors Alice thought it would be a good idea to go in together with our respected mates, Danny looked at his brother in sadness knowing that his mate has yet to be found and that even through he says his fine Danny could see that the loneliness was slowly killing him.

"Edward, are you going to okay with this?" Edward looked at Danny before giving him a small nod, with that they made they rest of their way to cafetiere. The first to enter was Rosalie and Emmett, the two of them walked in hand and hand causing everyone to look at them surprise. The next two to in were Alice and Jasper, while Alice was her usual happy self Jasper was having a hard time with all the smells of the students blood, Alice held his hand in reassurance as they made their way to a table that was off to the side and in front of the window.

Next to enter was Phantom and Danny, who was leaning on Phantom's left shoulder while Phantom's left arm wrapped around his waist. When the female and male population saw two of the new kids were dating the other two girls and one being gay they were heart broken and devastated, but the girls hopes were raised when Edward walked in with no accompanying him. They all where hoping they had a chance with him, and young Jessica Stanley was the one who made the first move.

Edward was having a conversation with Emmett when Jessica approached their table, the group fall silent when she reached them. 

"Hello, my name is Jessica Stanley. And I'd like to be the first one to welcome you guys to Forks high." With a big fake smile she held out her hand for either one of them to shake it, which none of them did. Retracting her hand she tried another tactic in hopes of getting _'the hairs'_ name, hearing her thoughts Edward flinched which did not go unnoticed by his family.

"So, what are your names?" Alice knew no one was going to answer, so to make the girl away faster she answered for them.

"My name is Alice Cullen, to your right is Danny Cullen, and Phantom Hale and to your left is Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale and Edward Cullen." Jessica nodded after receiving their names, _'mmm, Jessica Stanley Edward Cullen. It has a nice ring to it.'_

Edward's eyes widened when he heard her thought, thinking quickly Edward gentle kicked Danny's leg in order to get his attention. Feeling the kick Danny looked up and gave his brother a questioned look, until he saw Edward sending him a help me look. Understanding what his brother wanted he nudged Phantom and whispered in his ear. 

"Ed is feeling uncomfortable by her presence, he wants to leave."

Giving Danny a subtle nod Phantom relied the message to the rest of his siblings.

Jessica was so memorized by Edward that she didn't notice a thing until Alice snapped her out of it.

"We're sorry to cut this short, but we have to get going to our last period class. Don't want to get in trouble because we got lost right?"

Jessica let out a small nervous laugh before agree with the girl, and with they left the table and a shocked Jessica and the cafeteria all together not once looking back.

Edward gave his thanks to his siblings before they each split up to get to their respected classrooms.

**_ ~Parking lot, 2:16 PM~ _ **

Today's events where all the students could talk about, even when the said people of their conversion walked passed them and into their cars. Once the last car door closed all three cars drove off leaving, most students looked on while others watched them leave in fascination.

**_ ~Cullen House, 3:02 PM~ _ **

Once they arrived home and greeted Esme, they all retreated to their rooms for the night.

Up in the attic Danny was sitting at the bay window reading while Phantom laid on the bed with eyes closed.

"So, are you going to admit that I was right?" Danny looked up from his book in confusion, "Right about what?" Phantom sat up and let a smirk fall onto his handsome face. "Right that this school was going to be different than the last ones." 

Looking at his mate in astonishment Danny put down his book before getting up and made his way to foot of the bed before he stood there with arms crossed and a frown on his face, Phantom saw this let out a semi nervous laugh. "Uh oh, looks like I'm about to be put into the dog house as it were." 

Getting on the bed, Danny started to crawl over to his mate. Once he reached his destination Danny ruffly pushed Phantom on his back. All Phantom did was smile up at him causing him to laugh.

"Why can't I every stay mad at you." Phantom brought his right hand to Danny's cheek and lovingly stroked it.

"Because you love me just as much as I do." Pulling Danny down he smashed their lips together.

Danny gasped, his none existing air was being stolen away by Phantom's lips. Danny cried out as their potions were changed, with Phantom now on top of Danny he reclaimed his lovers lips. Danny melted into the kiss, running his eager hands down Phantom's back to grip at his hips and pull him closer. Both boys grind against each other furiously.

Phantom finally grew tired of their grinding and manhandled Danny's top and before Danny could stop him, Phantom was already tearing at his T-shirt, kissing each piece of skin as it was revealed. Danny panted harshly as Phantom's teeth grazed his nipple. He noticed Danny's reaction and began sucking, licking, and nibbling at both of Danny's nipples in turn. Danny wriggled and moaned at the intense sensations.

Phantom nipped down his Hunter's chest to his waistband. He gave Danny a mischievous look before thumbing open the button and pulling down the zip with his teeth. Danny shivered as Phantom quickly exposed his leaking cock to the chilly air. Phantom quickly set him to rights as his mouth fitted over the tip of Danny's cock.

Danny let out a low whine as the wet cold of Phantom's tongue traced the veins on the underside of his arousal. Danny buried his fingers in pure white as he guided Phantom's mouth up and down his cock. Phantom hollowed his mouth and swirled his tongue as he bobbed up and down.

Phantom finally pushed Danny's hands away and pulled his mouth off his Hunter's cock with a wet slurp. He laved and nibbled gently at Danny's balls, licking at the seam. Danny let out a shriek as Phantom began to massaging his perineum and laving at his balls at the same time. Phantom winced a little as Danny tugged sharply at his hair. Reaching under the pillow he pulled out a pair of iron cuffs and put them around Danny's wrists, securing them to the headboard.

Danny let out a startled yelp as he felt the cold iron cuffs, he looked at Phantom questioningly, but Phantom just gave him a bold smirk before again reaching under the pillow and pulled out a bottle of scented lotion and shook it at Danny, teasingly.

Danny let out a growl. "Hurry up and fuck me, Spirit!" 

"So demanding." Phantom laughed, but complied. He dribbled same lotion onto his finger and spread it around, making them nice and slick. He circled the tip of his finger around the outside of Danny's entrance, watching the muscle twitch and spasm. Danny groaned as the tip of Phantom's finger pushed gently passed the ring of muscle and squirmed against his walls.

Danny clenched and unclenched as the finger gently loosened up his insides enough for a second. Phantom slowly pressed his middle finger alongside the first into Danny's hole, scissoring and stretching against the tight tube. Before long Danny was begging for a third. Phantom obliged, pushing the third and final finger in with the other two, and pressing against the of Danny's prostate.

Danny remembered when he and Phantom had sex for the first time, he had never felt pleasure as intense before. Feeling it again sent him bellowing his pleasure to the ceiling, Danny felt his arousal sing from the tips of his toes right to the top of his head.

"Spirit, please," Danny begged. "Put your cock in me now!"

"Alright my little Hunter." Withdrawing his fingers, Phantom poured more lotion on his hand to slather on his hard cock. He quickly aligned himself with Danny's hole, and brushed himself against the entrance, teasingly.

"How do you want it little Hunter," Phantom whispered huskily into Danny's ear, while Danny let out a frustrated groan. "You want it hard and fast, or slow."

"You know what I want Spirit." Danny growled out.

Phantom smirked in reply, "I was hoping you'd say that." Phantom than rammed his cock into Danny's semi tight hole, causing Danny scream with delight welcoming every thrust that Phantom gave him. Using his speed Phantom changed their position with Danny on his hands and keens.

Danny moaned loud as Phantom began to increase his speed. "Damn it little Hunter, so fucking tight." Phantom growled out. Danny's arms gave out but Phantom continued to fuck into the mattress.

Danny was completely out, the feeling of having his ass stretched so much made Danny into a moaning puddle of mush as he laid on the bed, he turned his head sideways and Phantom leaned down and kissed him deeply. Before he knew Phantom was fucking more savagely then he thought possible, with Phantom's cock ramming into his prostate repetitively.

"SPIRIT! SPIRIT! SPIRIT!" Danny screamed.

"What - is - it - little Hunter?" Phantom grunted with each thrust.

"Ganna cum, Ah~ I'm ganna cum." Danny moaned out, "Me to!" Phantom yelled.

With a scream Danny came and thick ropes of cum squirted onto the bed same of it landing on his chest. Phantom gave roar as he came as well, deep inside of Danny.

Pulling out of Danny, Phantom rolled on his back as Danny crawled over and laid his head on Phantom's chest. 

"You know something Spirit," 

"What?" Phantom mumbled, trying to gain some energy back from their activities so he can be aware oh their surrounding come morning.

"I'm glad our room is sound prof, or everyone would have heard." With a laugh Phantom wrapped his arms around Danny before they both laid there in silence waiting for the morning dawn to come. 


End file.
